


[Podfic] Fidelity

by miri_tiazan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bond is a generous lover, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, bottom!Bond, bottom!Q, top!Bond, top!Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: In which Bond develops a preference for sleeping on Q's couch rather than in his own bed, and Q is rather more warm-hearted than M when it comes to throwing him out.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577721) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



> Thanks to marlowe_tops for permission to record!

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FNBcdF3zFzlNknZZgVdPZBteQXb8o9I7/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K7WYst8jZ4X9TEwYr1Wrcq5ImdqPEjrm/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 might be a minute in coming, I need to re-record because Take 1 did not adequately capture The Mood, but fear not, it's on the way! :)


End file.
